During the lifecycle of web development projects, application database changes occur that are either structural changes or changes to data in particular tables. Database changes are made, but human error (e.g., by a database administrator) that fails to propagate database changes to subsequent environments introduces defects in the application. The defects may bring down a web page or a website may work in an unexpected way. Conventional techniques for verifying database changes include manual verification of database changes in every environment, from local environment to test environment, and to production environment until the application is delivered. Such manual verifications are labor-intensive, expensive, require high-level skills, and are prone to human error. Other conventional verification techniques that compare an installed schema with a last working schema lack support for one or more types of database verification, and therefore have limited ability to test certain aspects of a database change. Thus, there exists a need to overcome at least one of the preceding deficiencies and limitations of the related art.